Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) diffusion furnaces are operative to deposit intended thin film on semiconductor wafers during the various phases of the integrated circuit fabrication processes. The wafers to be processed are typically loaded in a quartz support structure commonly called a boat. A boat loader coupled to the furnace is operative to insert the plurality of semiconductor wafers into the furnace for CVD processing and to remove them from the furnace after intended thin film formation thereon.
Boat loaders for CVD furnaces are called upon to be rugged in construction; to be free from undesirable particulate generation that may contaminate and alter the electrical properties of the semiconductor wafers; to be readily removably replaceable without requiring significant effort or furnace down-time; and to have physical dimensions that minimize usage of intrafurnace reaction chamber real estate. The heretofore known boat loaders are deficient in one or more of these and other aspects.